


Spideypool: Where it Began

by happycemetery



Series: Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycemetery/pseuds/happycemetery
Summary: Deadpool had only just gotten Spidey to truly trust him. A real friendship had only just begun. Wade wasn't going to lose all he just gained, dammit. Spider-Man —his idol, his friend, his crush of the ages— was NOT going to die.(Vaguely taking place in the Spider-Man/Deadpool comic verse.)





	1. 1

* * *

 

 

If you're just joining us, True Believers, Deadpool has been on a tireless crusade to drop his bad juju and become one of the good guys! A bona fide hero! And what better way to learn than to forcibly team up with none other than a begrudging Amazing Spider-Man! Spidey: the embodiment of a true hero and Deadpool's rolemodel —plus being able to get a consistent eyeful of the Webbed Wonder's mighty fine behind was quite the added bonus. The unlikely duo became a well oiled machine of kicking ass and taking names. Deadpool held true to his promise not to kill. (Besides that insignificant incident of killing Spidey's "boss", Peter Parker. But hey, Deadpool brought him back to life. That counts for something!) Spidey still liked to play the 'I hate Deadpool' act, but the two were friends, Wade was doing good in the world and believed in himself. Plus did we mention he got his handsome back? The sudden healing of his marred up skin came out of no where, but whether it lasted or not, Deadpool never felt better.

~*~

"Tell me, Webs, is this guy always such a pain in the ass?" Deadpool offhandedly commented as he pulled a chunk of shrapnel from his posterior.

"Pretty much," Spider-Man remarked, crawling out from behind a large dumpster where he had leapt for cover from the tiny bomb.

The explosion had been quite small and didn't really do much damage in the small back alley —besides turning Deadpool's ass into an oversized pincushion. Wade's mask-covered eyes squinted to see through the thin cloud of dust and smoke. He could soon see his and his best bud's current foe, Doctor Octopus, retreating toward the far dead end of the alley.

"Please tell me I can cut it with this rubber bullets frickfrack. This eight-armed sucksack just mangled my sweet Canadian moneymaker." Wade complained.

"It'll heal."

Deadpool could practically hear the eyeroll in Spider-Man's voice. "Harsh. But you don't deny it's sweet, so I'll just file that under a win."

"Take it how you want, Wade, but seriously, you know the rule: no killing. Besides Doc Ock's already proved he's got ways to cheat death. I won't have him coming back to haunt me again after this. I'm ending this today, and S.H.I.E.L.D. can handle the life sentence lockup. You with me?"

"You know it, baby boy. Capture not kill. Cross my heart, hope to regenerate."

Spidey with all the seriousness here kind of made Deadpool want to kill this Doc Ock chump even more, but in the virtuous 'vengeance for a friend' kind of way. He knew Spider-Man had quite a history with the villain, so if Spidey could refrain from offing the douchebag, so could he. Even if that odious octopus totally just ruined their skyscraper perched platonic fro-yo date, Wade could still be a good guy here and let the asshat live. And that shit was even S'mores flavored with m&m's, gummy worms, rainbow sprinkles, and a healthy dousing of sriracha sauce, dammit!

"I don't know what you're game is here, tentacle twat," Deadpool called out when they cornered Octavius at the back of the alley, "but you're stuck on a _red end street_! Get it?" He elbowed Spidey. "'Cause were both in red. Ya'know, since you stole my costume design."

"Would you drop that already?" Spidey shot back. "The only things I get from you are headaches ...and actually pretty good recommendations of Mexican restaurants." Spider-Man shot his webbing, successfully binding Doc Ock's metal arms in pairs together stuck to the brick wall.

"Whatever you're up to, Ock, consider it cemented to a stop." Spider-Man took a few confident steps forward.

Otto laughed. "I'm prepared for this fight, Spider-Man. And I'm the only one that's going to walk away from it." Those gleaming metal appendages of his wiggled and strained, and then ripped right through Spidey's webbing. Doc Ock crackled even more, and before Spidey or Deadpool knew it, the sinister man activated a jet propulsion device connected to his apparatus and he was shooting up into the air.

"You didn't tell me he could fly," Deadpool sighed.

"I wasn't exactly expecting it either. He's built something stronger. Better." Spidey flittered out a web to the top of the building, "Grab on if you're still with me."

Wade did grab on, turning himself into Spidey's human backpack as the man pulled and propelled them upward after their fleeing assailant. It became a straight up game of cat and mouse. Doc Ock on the run between buildings with his jetpack, and Spider-Man in hot pursuit with his web slinging. Deadpool took shots where he could, when he could manage to let go of Spidey with one arm and not fall off the man's back.

"This reminds me of my Spring Break in Cancun," Deadpool remarked, the two practically upside down as Spider-Man swiftly flung them after Doc Ock. "Well, actually I had been pregaming something fierce and mistakenly ended up on Cancun Street in Grand Prairie, TX...BUT I did end up swan diving off of a suburban family's two-story house in hopes of catching an octopus I hallucinated from all the-"

"Landing!" Spider-man bellowed in warning as he let go of his latest web and they launched forward with forceful momentum up onto the roof of an old warehouse Doctor Octopus landed on.

Deadpool released his hold on Spidey and managed to plant a pretty sweet landing on two feet. He aimed his guns at the villain; Spider-Man landing next to Wade in a crouch and ready to attack.

"Does this smell like a trap to you?" Spider-Man spoke to Wade, masked eyes ever forward and trained on Doc Ock. "This whole chase smelled pretty fishy from the start."

"Honestly, it does kinda reek like fish," Deadpool cracked, "or is that just the whole octopus thing?"

"Get ready to dice those arms like sashimi if he tries anything."

"You won't feel so fine to make jokes when you find out what I have in store for you!" Doc Ock bellowed.

His mechanical arms lashed out, and Spidey and Deadpool flipped through the air expertly dodging the attack. Another battle just like in the alley had begun. The roof top was a clash of tearing metal arms, webs, rubber bullets, and kicks and punches.

"So I was thinking," Deadpool spoke to Spider-Man as a mechanical claw smashed through the asphalt of the roof where he just rolled his body away from. "After were done with this idiot, maybe you'd like to come back to my place." Deadpool bantered cheekily. "Almost Halloween, maybe watch a horror flick; I've got the first season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians on DVD." Deadpool made it rain nonleathal bullets, but unfortunately Otto was managing to repel every one with two of his metal arms acting as spinning shields.

"I don't know if I can handle that scare level," Spidey casually kept up the conversation as he fought along side Wade. "Maybe we could go with something a little tamer like Nightmare on Elm Street or my personal favorite Evil Dead 2."

"Ooh, does someone else have a little thing for Bruce Campbell? It's that glorious chin, am I right?"

"I grow bored of this foreplay," Otto grinned.

"Hey now Doc, keep your mind a outta the gutter," Spidey kicked a swinging arm and flipped to dodge another, "that's this perv's shtick."

"Yeah!" Deadpool agreed with an indignant shout. He dropped his spent guns and pulled out a katana, glaring at Otto. "Also the webby homeboy your drooling after, he's mine too." Wade shifted closer to Spider-Man and elbowed his shoulder. "Don't worry, Webs, I got your backside covered."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Enough!" Octavius bellowed, and immediately Spider-Man yelled out 'duck!'.

Two of Doc Ock's metal arms shot completely out of his apparatus: one aimed at Spidey and one aimed at Wade.  Spider-Man pulled off some Matrix-level splits duck while Deadpool on the other hand was caught too off guard. The long mechanical tube rapped itself around Deadpool's upper body three times, trapping the man's arm uselessly to his sides. His sword was dropped, and he fell down off balance landing face first.

"Ow."

"I said duck you dolt!" Spidey berated. Wade definitely heard another eye roll in his tone.

"Hey, we aren't all blessed with the all powerful spidey sense," Deadpool struggled against his bonds and could tell right away he wasn't breaking free from this on his own. "A little help?" He called out to Spidey.

"A little busy," the spider choked out in return.

Deadpool turned his head to see Spider-Man pinned down by a couple of Otto's fiesty limbs, the claws of the third clamped tight around Spidey's neck. He watched the arachnid struggle at trying to pry the thing off, then for a second it looked like Spidey had given up; one of his hands moving away from his neck and reaching out toward Deadpool as if to desperately ask for help. Not exactly it. A web soon shot out and stuck to Wade's prone trapped body, and in the blink of an eye and with a high-pitched screech shooting from his mouth, Deadpool found himself being yanked forward by the web. And with Spidey's redonkulous spider strength Wade was propelled like a arrow...straight into Doc Ock. The collision sent the twisted villain flying, and Spider-Man's neck free of any nasty octopus clampy hands.

"Thanks for the assist," Spidey remarked, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Anytime," Deadpool groaned. "My skull will fuse itself back together, right?"

"Right. But even as useful as a wreckingball as you are, I think you might be better outta this, Miley." Spider-Man swiftly crouched beside Wade and began to pry the mechanical limb wrapped around him.

The metal groaned under Spider-man's strength and for a minute there Wade thought he was about to be freed, but that thought came to a crashing halt in the form of another limb crashing into Spidey. Doc Ock had missed that first time, but now the spider was wrapped up just like Deadpool.

"Why didn't you duck?" Wade harrassed.

"Not helping," Spidey said through gritted teeth from where he was knocked to the ground. The hero managed to flip up on his feet while still bound. "Why are you still on the ground?" The spider mocked.

"Okay fine, you're stronger, more athletic, and have a better ass," Deadpool only managed to helplessly roll onto his side. "You happy now? Get us outta this."

"Almost there..." Spider-Man strained. It looked like the metal arm was going to break or at least loosen, but unfortunately for the spider, Otto launched another one at him. Spidey wasn't able to dodge quick enough. He was now wrapped up in two detached limbs, landing down on the rooftop with a thud next to Deadpool. Side to side, face to face.

"Well, I've had a lot of dreams about us lying next each other, but none of them really went like this," Wade said cheekily.

"Wade." The spider groaned in annoyance, struggling against his double bonds.

"I'd have to say though, if this bondage stuff went down just a little differently this would be pretty close to favorite dream #3."

"Wade, can you shut up for two seconds! We might actually be in trouble here!"

"Don't yell. You know it's a turn on. Wait...is that _why_ you yell so much at me? Merrreow," Deadpool sexy purred.

"You should listen to the little spider." Doc Ock's form loomed over the heroes. "That trouble starts now."

Wade watched as one of Otto's remaining attached limbs hovered over Spider-man's head. It clamped down on the side of it, and started to spark light like a taser on steroids. Spidey's struggling body went rigid then limp when Doc Ock pulled the claw away.

Deadpool could at least see that his webbed friend was still breathing, so his internalized panic attack wasn't as big as it could have been. "You son of a motherfucking bitch!" He yelled out in anger.

Otto had the nerve to laugh. "An extra pest like you wasn't part of the plan, but no worries, I don't think I'll leave you out."

The claw was on Wade's head before he could utter out another curse word. He felt a quick surge of pain and then darkness.

 


	2. 2

So when Wade woke up he wasn't exactly in the best of predicaments: tightly wound up by that metal octo arm, now upright to a steel girder. He was completely vulnerable and useless, but on the bright side at least he wasn't naked and covered in bees.

He was inside the warehouse, most of it looking like an abandoned dilapidated pile of shit, but the lovely corner Deadpool was near had received a small makeover —of the villainous lab nerd variety. The unnecessary large computer console that took up a few feet of the wall, the long table with viles of chemicals and thingamabobs and whoseywhatsits, the suspicious large circular steel panel on the floor, and the delightful mood lighting resembling a lobotomy room.  Typical.

And then there was Deadpool's partner in anti-crime: Spider-Man too was bound by a couple of Doc Ock's arms but to a free standing metal pillar. The wall-crawler was unconscious, his head hanging limply forward and breathing his only movement. Yeah, not the best situation Wade was ever caught up in, but certainly not the worse. He was sure he and his best bud could totally finagle their way out of this though. That idiot wanna-be octopus had apparently left them alone, so all Wade had to do was wake the sleeping spider and then they could brainstorm an escape plan. 

"Yo! Spidey!" he none too gracefully bellowed. "Wakey wakey! Come on, Webs! I know sleep can be far and between for such awe-inspiring heroes such as ourselves, but......WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

A dark chuckle interrupted Deadpool's alarm clock impression, and soon Doctor Octopus emerged into Wade's line of sight.

"Worried about our little spider here, are we?" Doc Ock came to a stop in front Spider-Man. He lifted the unconscious hero's head up by the chin and smirked. "You should be." He chuckled more and pulled his hand away, letting Spidey's head flop back down.

"Oh, so menacing," Deadpool mocked. "I think I just soiled my panties." 

Otto turned to Wade with a scowl. "Consider yourself lucky I'm letting you live longer, but only because I know it'll cause more pain and guilt to consume our little spider if I let you watch him die and he knows you're next."

"Newsflash, moron: you really got your 'damsel in distress' thing wrong with me. Healing factor. I can't die, numb-nuts; and besides, Webs doesn't even like me."

"It's true," Spider-Man's voice groggily chimed in. "He's self-centered, greedy, and a pitiful excuse of an opponent at Wii bowling."

"Hey," Wade spoke indignantly, but boy, was he ever relieved to hear Spidey's voice. "Just try me on the real lanes, pretty boy. I'll end you."

"Sure, you're on after we're finished here." Spider-Man stretched out the kinks in his neck and then looked sideways to Otto. "So Ock, what you calling what you hit us with? Tentacle Taser? But for real, what kinda voltage and amperage are we talkin' about? Please tell me you scored some Nano-second Electrical Pulse tech, because even being on the receiving end I'll still say I'm impressed."

"How about a little less 'nerd talk', and a little more 'breaking free and kicking ass' action." Deadpool butted in.

"Neither of you are breaking free or making it out of here alive," Otto spoke gravely.

"Oh daddy," Deadpool cooed, "next time you threaten my life could you choke me a little?"

Doctor Octopus stalked over to Wade with an unamused glare. "I grow tired of the noise you make, you foul idiot. But I'm still convinced keeping you around as a witness will make this all the sweeter."

"Baby, I'm so sweet, I'll rot your teeth."

"Ah, come on Wade, that's just gross," Spidey groaned.

Doc Ock groaned as well. "For once I agree with you, Spider-Man.  But I can fix your friend so that he's a little less disruptive." Otto ripped Deadpool's mask off.

"Woah woah, just 'cause I'm devastatingly handsome under here now, doesn't mean you get to have an eyeful of the eyecandy that is me without my explicit permish. It's stuff like this that perpetuates the normalizing of--AHKkhcahhk..."

You know when you're trying to give a heart felt speech to someone about our society's troubling status quo about the perpetuation of rape culture, but the guy rips your tongue out before you can really delve deep into it. Like literally rips your tongue. Like with the clampy end of a metal octo arm. Because yeah, that's what happened. And so Deadpool gurgled on the blood swiftly filling his mouth as Doc Ock smiled at him smugly.

"No matter how many times I daydreamed about doing that, that's sick Otto!" Spidey yelled.

"All he had to do was shut his mouth," Otto shrugged innocently. "But this day isn't really about what I do to your repugnant friend." The villain slowly made his way back to Spider-Man. "This day is all about you. This day is the day I finally rid myself of you. This day is your end, you annoying aracnid." Doc Ock smiled sinisterly as he slapped the side of Spider-Man's masked face a few times gently. "I've thought long and hard about how to kill you, and I'm afraid I can't give you the kind service of making this quick. After all the years of your meddling and dismantling of my plans, just crushing your skull isn't enough. I'd know the job would done right away of course, but where's the suffering?"

"So is this it right now then?" Spider-Man cocked his head to the side. "Slowly boring me to death with a famous Doctor Octopus spiel? I gotta hand it to you Doc, the suffering is real."

"Silence!" Otto erupted, this time delivering a hard open-handed hit to Spider-man's face.

Deadpool wished his stupid tongue would hurry up and get with the growing back already. He had a few choice words he'd like to give the dipshit doctor for his none too courageous act of striking a man defenselessly bound up. Wade could only watch on agonizingly silent; the only thing he was able of doing was deciding whether to spit or swallow the blood in his mouth.

Wade Wilson swallowed.

"As I was saying..." Otto went on more calmly. "You're going to suffer, Spider-Man. There are plenty of painful ways to die. But I wanted to kept it simple and efficient. I thought perhaps a good 'ol fashioned burning at the stake. But that's all overwhelmingly physical. I couldn't leave out the psychological pain for you. I want you to have time to really panic. I want you afraid. I want you to hurt. And I want you gone once and for all."

"Well, can we just get this started then, Octavius? Because really at this point I think I'd rather be dead than have to listen to you talk any longer."

Deadpool had to give Spider-Man some credit with the very hairy situation he was in and still wisecracking at the man hellbent on killing him. It was either admirable or stupid. Probably a bit of both.

Doc Ock only grinned and made his way back to the control panel. "Annoying to the end. Fitting I suppose. You're quite predictable, which coincidentally is how I knew I'd be able to lure you here to your little present." 

"Aw, it's not even my birthday," Spidey gushed. "You shouldn't have."

Otto flipped a few switches and that circular panel on the floor opened revealing a 6' wide and 10' deep pool beneath. "Enjoy your little dip, arachnid. It will be your last."

"Seriously? Death by kiddie pool? That's the best you got? Pretty anticlimactic, don't you think?"

Deadpool could see Spidey was still trying to play it cool here, but even as he spoke Spider-Man once again fought against is bonds with a new vigor. The usually collected Spider-Man was starting to panic. Wade bit his lip, the super strong wall crawler really couldn't break free. This was a problem. A big one. And even bigger still as one of Doc Ock's mechanical arms hoisted Spidey up, pillar and all, and moved to hold him over the water.

"We'll see if you still think that when I drop you in and that ice cold water feels like daggers piercing through every part of your body. When you can't hold your breath any longer. When you can't help but gasp for air and the water rushes in. When you get caught in the cycle of trying to cough it out of your burning lungs but every breath you try to take only lets more water in." The smile on Otto's face was chillingly gleeful. "Farewell, Spider-Man."

No quip, no playful bash, and more importantly, no breaking free. Spider-Man had stopped struggling, and this terrified Wade more than anything in his life. Spider-Man never gave up. Spidey turned his head to Deadpool and managed to say one last thing before Otto let go of the pillar.

"Wade, I'm sorry."

 


	3. 3

There was a splash, and Wade's heart seemed to cease up as he watched Spidey sink under the water. He struggled against his bonds, ignoring the menacing laughter pouring out of Doc Ock's mouth, and focused his worried eyes on the tiny air bubbles that were rising to the surface of the water. Those bubbles were few and slow in between as the seconds agonizingly ticked by. Minutes. Then there was suddenly a large rush of air erupting to the surface...then nothing. That was the sign that filled Deadpool with absolute panic. That was Spider-Man not being able to hold his breath any longer.

"No!" Wade screamed out, a tongue now finally present in his mouth.

Deadpool was now pumping with rage and worry. It may not have been enough to make him able to break his metal bond, but he had that extra adrenaline umph to dislocate his own shoulder. That meant he could pull his arm free and grab his one katanas still sheathed at his back. He swung his weapon true, the nano ceramic tech blade easily slicing through the metal of his bond and a bit into his other arm, but it didn't phase Deadpool in the least. He had more pressing matters on his mind, like saving his bestie and killing the fucker who was happily watching him drown.

Doc Ock was ignorantly unaware of Deadpool breaking free, his tinted lens covered eyes only focused down at Spider-Man's motionless body under the water. Wade was going to make sure it was the last mistake the insane doctor made. And as much as Wade wished he could relish in this kill, make Otto aware of what was coming, wasting time like that was not a risk Wade was going to take. Not when that risk would be making it a greater chance of not getting to Spidey in time. So it happened behind the stocky man's back. A silent straight to the point no nonsense action. Doc Ock had no idea. One split second he was grinning gleefully down at his fallen foe, the next a blade sliced clean through his neck. It was Otto's head that fell to the ground first with a sick thud and rolling a few feet away, and there was at least some sort of justice in that it was no look of joy, but one of shock frozen on the villain's face. The mechanical arms went limp then, and the body dropped down beside the pool.

Wade wasted no time in jumping into the water, which that damn octopus really had made ice cold. Deadpool ignored the pain of it and went straight for Doc Ock's metal appendage clasped around Spider-Man's chest and arms and pulled with the hope that it would loosen now that the doctor was dead and could no longer control it with his mind. That desperate hope proved true, and Deadpool then quickly moved to pull at the other locked around Spider-Man's legs. With the smaller hero freed, Deadpool wrapped his arm around Spider-Man's middle and pushed off the floor of the cylinder pool. They sprang up swiftly to the surface, and Wade scrambled to heave Spidey out. Deadpool laid the limp man out on the floor and immediately tore off Spider-Man's mask.

Seeing Spidey without his mask on was a first, but Deadpool was in too much of a panic to really take in the features of the face. He saw all he needed to: eyes closed, lips tinted blue and the man clearly not breathing. Wade went into some serious first aid autopilot. He tilted Spider-Man's head back, pinched his nose closed, and covering his mouth with his own, Wade blew two hard breaths. He checked for a pulse at the side of Spider-Man's neck and cursed at the absence. This was NOT happening. Not his Spidey. Not now, not ever if Wade could help it.

Elbows straight and palms on Spider-Man's chest, Deadpool began counting out his chest compressions. He broke from them when he needed to, giving the prone man more puffs of air. This was all happening in a blur. Wade didn't know how many times he went in circles with the CPR and mouth to mouth. Desperation was tearing at the ex-mercenary's heart.

"Don't you fucking spite me like this, Spidey!" Wade yelled out while pressing down on his chest. He swiftly moved to deliver two more blows of air.

Nothing.

With each passing millisecond Wade felt the hope in him dwindle, but he had no intention of giving up. Not until Death herself showed up. And even then there would be a fight. Grovelling. Anything to keep Spider-Man alive. Deadpool had only just gotten Spidey to truly trust him. A real friendship had only just begun. Wade wasn't going to lose all he just gained, dammit. Spider-Man —his idol, his friend, his crush of the ages— was NOT going to die.

Two more big breaths were given, and when Wade pulled back he heard the sweetest sound his ears ever heard: Spider-Man letting out a gurgling cough. He quickly pulled Spidey onto his side so the water being coughed up could freely pour out.

"That's it, Webs, get that shit out," Deadpool urged, the while rubbing Spider-Man's back soothingly.

Spidey's whole body shook with every cough and every desperate gulp of air...and then the watery vomiting. It was a wretched painful sight, but to Deadpool it was beautiful. It was a sight of life fighting and winning. The coughing fit calmed down, but unfortunately only to give way to the sound of choked sobs and Spidey's whole body shivering from the cold he had been trapped in. Wade felt like his heart was being stabbed.

"Hey hey baby boy," Deadpool murmured, "you're safe now. You're safe."

He gently rolled Spider-Man onto his back. The traumatized spider had his eyes squeezed shut and his arms hugged around his chest, which was no doubt aching and burning. Wade combed his fingers comfortingly through the wet brown locks. It tore at Wade's insides knowing Spidey had gone through that helpless panic-inducing painful nightmare. But at least the revived man was quickly calming once again, down to small coughs and gasps. He opened his eyes, exhausted looking and half-lidded.

"W-wade?" Spider-Man croaked out. His voice was barely there and so hoarse.

"The one and only," Wade tried to keep his words light. "You're okay. Everything's okay."

Spidey slipped his eyes back closed and forced one more name out of his mouth. "Doc...Ock."

Deadpool's reply came out quickly and firm. "Dead."

Spider-Man seemed to relax at that. Slowly but surely he calmed more fully, despite his intense shivering. His breath was a little wheezy but steady. And it was only then when Wade's worry subsided enough that he realized he completely unmasked his friend. The shock that hit Wade's system was hard when his brain processed the face he was looking down on. The jawline, the high cheekbones, the defined eyebrows, those full lips. Deadpool knew that face. He'd seen it on TV.  He'd seen it in magazines and photos. He'd seen it up close and personal when he carried out an assassination contract on it.

Peter Parker. Spider-Man was Peter Parker. CEO of Parker Industries, Peter Parker. Deadpool felt his head spinning. Parker was supposed to be Spidey's boss. Did the young man really successfully juggle keeping up being the head of a company and being a superhero, all the while also keeping up the charade that he was employer and employee and best of buds with himself?

"Fuck," Deadpool breathed.

Then it became dreadfully clear to Deadpool that when he had gakked Parker he had unknowingly killed Spider-Man. He had killed the man he idolized, the man he strived to be more like, the man he longed to bingbang. Killed him fucking twice. Wade felt sick. Sure, he had killed the man with the noblest intentions; was it really Deadpool's fault that he had been tricked into believing Parker to be a human mangling gene splicing evil scientist? Wade even fought to resurrect the young man when he found out he had been lied to and that Parker was innocent. But still knowing it had been Spidey now made a wave of guilt resurge within him. How the hell had Spider-Man forgiven him?

Deadpool did his best to push that guilt away as he looked down at his shivering friend. There was no time to self-wallow. Deadpool needed to get Spidey out of here, get him warm and dry; and there was only one place that came to mind. Wade collected their masks and gathered Spider-Man in his arms. He walked by Doc Ock's head and couldn't help but take an extra second to kick that sumbitch hard across the building. Time to leave this hellhole warehouse and take care of his friend.

 

 


	4. 4

Spider-Man was laid out on the side of a king-size bed in the current Casa de Deadpool, which happened to be a room on the ninth floor of a four star hotel. The sleeping hero was unknowingly there and unknowingly aware that he had been stripped down to nothing but his red boxerbriefs. What was Deadpool supposed to do, just leave the guy in his soaking wet suit? To make it a little "fair" when Spidey woke up, Wade left himself shirtless but did wear some pretty rad rubber ducky patterned pajama pants —and yellow ducky slippers.

Wade was on the bed as well, sitting crossed-legged and facing Spidey. The TV was on, but all these hours after Deadpool got his unconscious friend settled on the bed, Wade pretty much just watched him. The decision to just crank up the heat to keep his friend warm instead of layers of blankets had been a good one. Wade's eyes yet again slowly roamed over every inch of Spider-Man's body. He'd seen it before without the suit on, but with the time he had now Wade was pretty sure he memorized it. Every curve of every muscle, every freckle, every birthmark, every scar.  And then there was Spidey's face; peaceful and perfect and fucking beautiful. Sure Wade had seen the face before tonight's panicked unmasking, but it had been Peter Parker's face. Of course Wade had damn well acknowledged that Peter Parker was attractive. The guy had that whole adorable baby-faced hottie thing going for him. But now, now that face was Spider-Man's —his Spider-Man's—and that somehow brought the hotness to a whole new level.

Wade gazed down at Spider-Man's face and sighed. After the fear of last night, a tear was left in Wade's heart, but sort of a good one. One that let emotion flood in. Before all this, sure, Wade had a sexual clingy kind of thing for the webbed wonder, but now Wade could see it was more. He almost lost Spider-Man last night, and he believed that would have been the one thing that killed the Great Unkillable Deadpool for good. Wade would have turned into an empty shell, and not because of the loss of his crush, but of the loss of the man he loved.

Wade Wilson was in love with Spider-Man, he understood that now; and he was going to make sure that Spidey knew it too as soon as Wade made sure the young man truly was alright.

It was another hour and a half before Wade heard a groan sound from Spider-Man's throat. Of course the web-head had waited to wake until Wade had finally left the bed for a bathroom break. Wade slammed the faucet water off at the sink and hauled ass back to the bed. He climbed on and sat on his knees beside Spider-Man, making it just in time to see the spider open his eyes. The smaller man blinked a few times before gaining his focus. Those eyes soon widened in a mix of confusion and slight panic at not recognizing where he was.

"There he is." Wade held in a sigh of relief. "Wakey wakey, spider eggs and bakey."

"Wade?" Spider-Man's voice still sounded pretty hoarse. "Where are we? Is this..." he trailed off as he looked around more and then had another eye widening shock as he looked down at his own body laying on the bed. Spidey shot upright in a sitting position and brought his hands up, frantically patting at his face.

"My mask!" He raised his voice in panic, feeling his face bare. Spidey kept one hand up covering his face as he turned to Wade, glaring at him through his fingers. "Where the hell's my mask?" Even though Spidey's voice was weak, there was no problem with his tone coming across furious. "Why the fuck am I naked?"

Well, this was definitely a legit kind of distress-fury; Wade rarely ever heard the spider curse. "Woah woah, hold on bug boy," Wade waved his hands about emphatically. "Calm down. First of all, you're only ALMOST naked. And it's not like this is the first time I've seen you in your skivvies." 

"Wade-"

"No, just wait," Wade interrupted. He knew Spider-Man had to be in this whirlwind kind of scare in finding himself unmasked; the guy was the poster boy of upholding a secret identity after all, but Wade actually had a pretty good reason here and needed to jog Spider-Man's memory before his webbed friend decided to kick his ass. "You need to hear my 'second of all'. As in, second of all, maybe I was the one that ripped your mask off, but in my defense it was kinda in a panic. Like I think perhaps you may be forgetting that you almost died. Scratch that. You probably were technically dead for a minute there."

Spider-Man remained quiet. And though the man kept his hand over his face, Wade could still see Spidey's eyes.  The anger in them left, and the gaze dropped away. It became a stare to nowhere, but those eyes were anything but vacant. The recognition, the pain, the _fear_.

"Doc Ock... the water, I..." Spidey spoke out quietly at last.

Wade grimaced at himself. He probably could have delivered the news a little better. Though knowing himself, he definitely knew he could have done it a lot worse. "Hey, it's all over," Wade said as soothingly as he could, placing his hand on Spidey's shoulder. "Don't think about it. Don't worry about it. Believe me, I did plenty enough worrying for the both of us. You're fine now, and Octo-putz is dead. And I know, I know, there's the no killing rule, but believe me when I say there was no way in hell I could have let that bastard live. So just, yell at me another time, okay? The best thing for you right now is to stay calm and not to worry that pretty little face of yours. And um, speaking of your face..." Wade cautiously pulled his hand away from Spidey's shoulder. "You know, you can put your hand down. I kinda already recognized you after I gave you the ol' kiss of life."

Spider-Man slowly lowered his hand to have it clasp with his other in his lap, his fingers fidgeting. Wade looked deep into those beautiful chestnut brown eyes, never minding how anxiously they gazed back at him. Seeing the Amazing Spider-Man so exposed like this. All worried and vulnerable...Holy heart-melt and turn on.

"Alright, so this whole time I've been ninja-battling the need to hug you, 'cause you know, I thought you might punch me in the deadjewels or something. But I like to think we've crossed that brutality bridge; and dammit, Webs, I came way too close to loosing you. So um, yeah, I'm gonna hug that crap outta you right now."

And Wade did, not wasting a second to swoop in and gather the spider in his arms. He hugged the smaller man tightly but was still mindful enough not to squeeze too hard. The possibility of the young man's ribs being bruised or broken was pretty up there. Wade relished in this one-sided embrace.  Just Spidey being here and safe and in his arms...it put Wade's heart at ease. If he hadn't managed to bring his friend back from the brink yesterday, Wade didn't know what he would have done. Deadpool might just be some zany battle buddy to Spider-Man, but Spidey was Wade's fucking moon and stars. And then it happened.  The slow movement of Spidey-Man's arms rising to wrap themselves around Wade. The returned embrace was tentative at first, but just a few seconds and Spider-Man was holding on to Wade just as tightly.

Wade almost died.

"Thank you," Spidey murmur against his shoulder.

Wade pulled away and raised a brow. "For what?"

"You saved my life, idiot."

"Aw come on," Wade shrugged, "we've had each others' backs for a while now."

"This was different," Spider-Man looked down to his lap as he spoke.  "This was more than helping each other out in the middle of fight. This was heavier."

"Sure. And as much as I want to kick my own ass for bringing this up...I may have just saved your life, but I've also ended it. I killed Peter Parker. And this whole time, he was _you_ , you are _him_. Even though I did bring you back from the perils of purgatory, how in the flaming H E double hockey sticks did you forgive me?"

"Of course I was angry. You know that. But you explained," Spider-Man brought his eyes back to Wade. "You were insane and rash, but I'm not gonna fault you for being fed lies about me. And most importantly your heart was in the right place. There was a time I never thought I'd see the day, but you're a good person, Wade Wilson."

"Well shit, Spidey," Wade mimed brushing away a tear. "You're gonna make me blubber like an obese baby whale."

Spider-Man let out a soft chuckle. "I mean it. You're good. Nutty as a fruitcake, crude, and hotheaded; but you're good...and you're funny...and you care about people, and.....now you know who I am."

Those last bits were sounding suspiciously deep and serious. Wade was pretty sure he was starting to feel a hot flash from it. How could he reply to that? Blush and giggle? Whip out the love confession? Interpretive dance? He wracked his mind, but Spidey went ahead and threw him through another loop, ceasing Wade's proper brain function. Spider-Man —the man he low key pined after for years (well, maybe not so 'low key')— had leaned in and kissed him. It was innocent enough, a chaste press of lips against lips. But oh, how that initial hot flash turned into a full-fledged fire at the touch. Wade couldn't help himself; he grabbed a hold of either side of Spider-man's face and deepened that kiss like it was going to be the one and only they were ever going to share. What else was a red hot blooded Canadian male supposed to do when his love-crush makes a move on him like this? And did this ever get the blood pumping, especially how Spidey just let himself get swept up into it. Wade was in heaven.  This _had_ to be heaven, because being able to feel and taste Spider-Man like this was just about the holiest thing Wade had ever experienced.

But of course that experience was ripped away all too soon. Spidey broke away and even scrambled back on the bed and up onto the wall. "I... God, um... I'm sorry," he stammered.

"What's there to be sorry about? Other than the kiss ending, that is."

"You're married," Spidey stated emphatically. "And I never... Forget it. I should go." He got down from the wall. "Where's my suit?"

"Hey now, let's not get all crazy just because we shared a bit of spit."

Wade stood as well. He wasn't just going to let Spidey skip out, not until he found out exactly what that kiss meant. Especially when Wade was really really hoping it meant Spidey finally accepted his fate of having the complete and total hots for him. But then the doubt came crashing in Wade's mind. What if Spidey just hadn't been in his right mind? What if he was suffering some lapse of judgement, like some kind of Damsel in Distress Syndrome? The guy went through some 'almost died' trauma, and Wade just happened to be the one there to save him. That's all that kiss could have been. Wade needed to know.  
  


 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update wait, my dears! Here she is, the final chapter. So that means I need to wrack my brain for a sequel :)  
> Thanks for reading my first attempt at Spideypool and hope you enjoy!

"Stay." Wade spoke to Spidey. He wasn't begging, he wasn't ordering. It was just a soft and clear enough tone to let his webbed friend know his request was serious. "Maybe, you know, for the sake of our sanities we could hang out, order some room service, clear this all up." Wade tried to keep it as mature as he could. Spider-Man needed to stay. Wade had things to tell him still, and surely the spider had something to say one way or the other.

"Wade seriously, I can't do this right now. This is getting too weird." Spider-Man starting moving about the room, glancing around for his suit.

"Webs, come on," Wade crossed his arms over his chest. "We're both attractive full grown men, who can handle this in a full grown and attractive manner. You don't get to run from me right now, Spidey. Plus, slinging through the city probably ain't the best thing for you right now. You know, the whole you almost just drowned thing."

Spider-Man ignored him, busying himself looking through the closet.

"Spidey. Spidey......Peter." Wade ventured to call him at last, and Spider-Man froze. "Alright, if you're not gonna talk, than you're gonna listen. It's confession time: I may sorta like you."

"You don't say?" Spider-Man said back sarcastically, finally looking back to Wade with a raised brow.

"Okay, I'm obvious, I get it. So here's _full-on_ confession time," Wade stepped a little closer to his friend. "I like you. Actually, it's even worse than the whole embarrassing junior high _like_ like. I love you. I'm talkin' the whole package. You're a true-hearted hero, Webs. You see the good in people. You saw the good in me. Plus, I could probably live off your puns; and yes, I most definitely dig the fine ass and spider bod _and_ that pretty Parker face of yours. But if I can be especially serious right now...For a second there I thought you were gonna die. For a second there I thought I was gonna lose you forever. And my chest hurt in a way it never had before. My fucking heart was breaking. So yeah," Wade let out a big breath, suddenly feeling more anxious than he ever had in his life. "I love you. And you sorta just kissed me, so you mind tellin' me where we're at?"

"Wade, you're married," was all Spider-man could utter.

"Again with the married," Deadpool sighed. "That's not anything either of us has to worry about. You know things were on the rocks for a while. Well, now it's more like on a full blown mountain range. I've been living in this hotel room for the past two weeks. Shiklah and me are pretty much over. I'm not the same man she fell for, and I think my angelic good looks coming back were kinda the last straw for her. If my pending ex-wife is all you're worried about, Webs, then there's nothing to worry about."

"I-I..." Spidey stuttered.

"You're killin' me, Smalls." Wade stepped even closer, gently clasping his hands on Spidey's shoulders. "I just poured my guts out. Why'd you kiss me?"

Spider-Man gazed back at Wade almost helplessly. There was a sudden glassiness to his eyes with all the emotion he was holding in. "There's a small handful of people who know who I am. It makes juggling the two different me's in my life a little easier, but still having them know my secret is like this boiling stress pot in the pit of my stomach. And then with you it really sunk in; you recognized me, you know me...and wasn't a bad thing. There was no added knot in my gut. It was a weight off my chest. It _is_ a weight off my chest, like something I should have already shared with you. 'Cause I know you trust me; and somehow, Wade Wilson, after our past I've grown to trust you. I've grown to care about you. And in that moment, the whole underlying juggling act didn't exist. It was just the 'whole me' and you. And well, confession time: I may sorta like you." Spidey quoted Wade's words with a soft smile.

Wade's jaw dropped open a little, and he properly grinned like a mad man when the words truly penetrated his brain (ha! _penetrated_ ). "I knew it!" Wade gripped on to Spidey's shoulder's a little tighter. "Spider-Man fucking loves me."

"Calm down a little. I wouldn't go so far as to call it love at this point. But...it's definitely a growing madness."

"Still a win!" Wade swooped in, pressing his lips in a firm kiss against Spidey's. He showed a victorious grin when he pulled away, and he felt a pleasant ache in his heart as he saw the almost bashful smile gracing Spider-Man's face.

"Man, this is weird," Spidey stated, but his tone was happy.

"Sure, but I specialize in weird. This is a good weird. An awesome weird. Motherfucking Wilson weird."

Spidey huffed out an amused laugh. "That's one way to put it. Things just got flipped like a pancake. I'm standing in front of you without my mask on, we've kissed, feelings all out there in the open; I'm supposed to hate you."

"You can still hate me all you want, as long as you keep letting me do this," Wade pulled Spider-Man in for anther kiss, this one deeper.

There bodies merged together, hands moving to gather the other in each others' arms. Wade was over the moon. Spidey was right: things did just flip like a pancake or better yet a dolphin —those bastards are adorable. There Wade was getting another taste of the spider. His spider. Sure, the circumstances that led to this weren't exactly ideal, but the past couldn't be changed, so at least the fear suffered last night led to something beautiful: more than the man's identity, but Spider-Man's feelings being revealed. Wade felt like he could have stayed locked at the lips with the spider forever, but he broke away when he felt Spidey's body more heavily rely on his arms to keep him upright.

"You okay?" Wade questioned, staring deep into Spider-Man's tired but still beautiful eyes.

"I'm fine. Just kinda dizzy."

"Now I'd love to blame that on the fact that I'm basically the best kisser in the universe and I probably just blew your mind and made your knees go week, but I guess on the off off off _off_ chance that this has to do with your body going through some serious shit last night, I'm thinking maybe we should get you back to bed."

"For once I don't think I'm gonna argue with you." Spidey hugged himself to Wade, and the taller man felt his heart melting yet again as the spider rested his head against his shoulder. "Maybe you could lay down with me? Is that weird?"

"No. It's awesome sauce." Wade pecked Spidey's forehead before leading him back to the bed. "I'll order some food. You must be starving and flippin' dehydrated. You got me in the mood for pancakes. That cool? You were already out of it for hours, but you should get some more sleep." Wade settled Spidey in under the blankets and grabbed the hotel phone before hopping into bed next to him. "Just rest, baby boy, I'll wake you up for chow time."

"Wait, hours? What time is it?"

"Like 11 o'clock."

"What! In the morning?!" Spidey shot up into a sitting position, and showed that he immediately regretted it with how he winced and held at either side of his head. "I have to get to the office. I have a meeting I'm already late for. Where's my Webware? I need to call. They're prop-"

"Fuck no, Webs," Wade interjected, easing the dizzy man to lay back down. "Mr. CEO is taking the day off. I'm not letting my boyfriend do any work today. The only things you're allowed to do is rest and makeout with me."

"Boyfriend?" Spidey echoed back.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Surprisingly, no." Spider-man smiled.

"Good," Wade smiled back. "I know your not there yet, but I love you, Spider-man."

"And because it's super awkward not to say _anything_ back...I fancy you quite a bit." Spidey's hand searched out Wade's and intertwined their finger's together. "And you know, you can call me Peter if you'd like."

Wade's smile widened. "I love you, Petey-wetey."

"Don't ever call me that again or I'm dumping you."

"Right, so about those pancakes..." Wade briskly changed the  subject. "How do you feel about chocolate chip?"

"Is there any other kind?" Peter smiled cheekily.

Wade grinned back. "Sweet niece of Aunt Jemima, agreeing on the best pancake is test #1 of perfect boyfriend material."

"Oh yeah," Peter chuckled, "And what's the second test?"

"Alright, here we go. Porn: better with or without midgets?"

"Wade!"

"Fine." The man pouted. "I guess there's probably no such thing as a perfect boyfriend anyway."

Peter laughed softly. "Just shut up, you screwball," he spoke, pulling Wade down in for a kiss.

"Correction:" Wade murmured against Peter's lips, "you're completely perfect."

 


End file.
